Many methods for providing synchronization information during the encoding of color video signals are known in the art, most widely used of which are those of the standard broadcast formats such as National Televsion Systems Committee (NTSC) or Phase Alternate Lines (PAL). A number of problems--the most significant of which are detailed in my copending application Ser. No. 515,148, filed Oct. 16, 1974, now abandoned, and its continuation-in-part application Serial No. 571,706 filed on even date herewith, arise when such standard formats are used for video recording. In order to achieve more reliable video recording, there have been presented in my above noted copending applications an improved method, circuits and the like for hybrid sequential and carrier encoded color television signal transmission. The present application entails disclosure of an improved method, apparatus and recording medium for providing synchronization information in the encoded video signal which will permit much more reliable decoding of the signal.